Perverted Demons
by Katsura tree
Summary: Well, in the 21st century, our dearest Earls wish to expand their companies. Alas, they are far from social enough. So what do they do? They kidnap twin collage girls and force them to stay as socialists... and toys. (Story much better than summary...) Rated T... For my dearest friend animegeek00.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This story is dedicated to my friend animegeek00. Love you!**

* * *

I don't know where we went wrong. We were sweet, kind, polite girls who went to catholic school, though we were force to, we never broke our family rules, we never stayed out later than we were supposed to, and we never dated without telling our parents. So, up until their death, we were the best of the best. Then, at our high school graduation, they were murdered, leaving us with the average amount of money and ourselves to survive. So, how did we end up sitting here, staring at the absolutely handsome men and pretty cute boys? And why would they kidnap us when there was a glamorous beauty in the corner? And why were our pets here?

"Hello, Natalie and Naleseah Recchetti," a young boy with bluish black hair said, his light blue eyes skimming over us with his one visible, light blue eye. His other eye hid elegantly behind a black, silk eye patch.

"Ciel, you're being a creepy, gay, emo pirate right now," the other young boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, said. I just watched as the two glared at each other before the blonde boy turned to us. "And you two can by my bitch babies."

"No thank you," I said plainly. The blonde girl strolled over to us, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the two boys. She looked down at my sister and I and focused her eyes on the tight ropes, tied just beneath our breasts. I let out a small sigh and squirmed around uncomfortably. "Why are we here?"

"Well, that's quite simple," one of the dark haired males that looked like young adults said. The thing that was strange about him was his crimson eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are both young heirs to multi million dollar companies and they aren't... well, they aren't the most social people."

"No offense to anyone, but why does his involve us?" I asked. In the corner of my eye, I saw how happy our dear black lab, Maximum, was with the other young adult male who had black hair, golden eyes, and glasses. Our cat, Isabelle, was curled around Alois, the blonde.

"Well, in short, our perverted Sebastian here," the blonde girl said, pointing to the crimson eyed man, "wanted to be perverted toward you two and it just so happened we needed socialists."

"And our dearest Lily pointed out that you two were quite popular at UCLA," Sebastian added. "And after going over your records, as well as your sister's, Claude and myself decided we would enjoy your presence."

"Well, I'm afraid that we must be going," I stated. "We have collage to attend, if you would excuse us." Sebastian let out a sigh before untying us. As we were about to walk out of the mansion, we were stopped.

"Might I add that you're already in the outskirts of London and we told the chairman of UCLA that you were going to drop out and that we would pay for how long you two have completed," Sebastian said. I let out a small sigh.

"I guess we can stay and be socialists," I stated. Natalie yawned and sat down against a wall. I sat down next to her and let her lay on me once everyone had left the room. She was asleep in a few short minutes and I sat there, slowly falling asleep as well. Then, the golden eyed man, Claude I think, and Sebastian walked into the room. They both looked down at Natalie and I and I wrapped my arms around my sleeping sister protectively. I looked behind them and saw our pets trailing the men.

"(1)Podemos ir a casa?" Natalie whimpered, slowly waking up. "(2)No me gusta aqui." (Translations are at the bottom of the page.) I let out a small sigh and leaned back to look at her.

"(3)Me temo que no," I said. "(4)Estoy seguro que crecera a gusto aqui. Seran las permeras personas en anos a cuidar si nosotros." She shook her head slightly, sending her slightly curly red hair into my face.

"(5)Nos cuida, Gato," she stated, using a nickname she had been calling me since we got into collage. I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly.

"(6)Porque si yo no, Perro, estariamos muertos. Ni siquiera puedes vestir sin mi ayuda. Y quemas agua!" I countered, laughing harder."(7)Y te cuidare. Quiencuida de mi?"

Letting out a grumpy sigh, Natalie said, "(8)Fina. Supongo que estancia aqui." I finally remembered the two men and looked up to see them smirking down at Natalie and I.

"Um... may I ask where our room is?" I asked, understanding my sister's discomfort to the fullest. I stood up with Natalie somehow clinging to my back and groaned slightly when their smirks widened.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Lily said from the top of the staircase. She motioned us to follow her, to my relief, and I trudged up the staircase with a sleeping twin on my back. After what felt like an hour, we reached a room in the west wing of the house. In the room, there was an elegantly designed canopy bed against the back wall with white and black silk sheets, an oak coffee table with matching chairs, and oak dressers. The whole south wall was made of windows looking out over the balcony with glass double doors in the middle. I couldn't quite identify the patio furniture before Lily slid the curtains closed, but I knew I would look at it later.

"Thank you," I said as I set Natalie down on one side of the bed. As I pulled the blankets over her, another set of feminine hands pushed my bangs out of my face.

"You look exhausted," Lily said, taking over my activity. "Try and get some sleep so you're fully prepared for eternal damnation with these perverts." I laughed slightly as I made my way around the large bed.

"Thank you," I said as I crawled into the cool silk. She smiled as she began tucking me in.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Goodnight and I can't wait to see you deal with these... people." With that, she left me in the dark room to fall asleep.

* * *

Translations:

(1) Can we go home?

(2) I don't like it here.

(3) I'm afraid not.

(4) I'm sure we'll grow to like it here. They will be the first people in years to take care of us.

(5) You take care of us, Gato.

(6) Because if I didn't, Perro, we'd be dead. You can't even get dressed without my help. And you burn water!

(7) And I take care of you. Who takes care of me?

(8) Fine. I suppose we can stay here.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story! And this is for you, animegeek00! So, here are some questions. Should I make these perverts- I mean demons go full out perverted from the beginning or should they ease there way into full pervertedness? Can I use your name on here, Anime? Any suggestions? Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This story is dedicated to my friend animegeek00. Love you!**

* * *

I heard a door open and snapped my eyes open. I followed the dark figure in our room with my eyes until the curtains opened up and revealed blinding light. I squinted and placed a hand slightly over my eyes to keep some sun out of my eyes.

"I don't approve!" Natalie yelled as she sprang upright. I laughed, but the room fell silent when I realized that Lily had been followed into our room by Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and Claude. I slowly climbed out of bed and walked past them to the closet despite my lack of clothing, I was in a tank top and my undies...

"Good morning," I said as I dug around the drawers and hanging clothes. I found some skinny jeans and slipped them on before tossing an identical pair to Natalie. She got out of bed with her jeans on and we passed everyone... or at least we tried to...

"Sebastian hasn't informed you of your agenda for the day yet," Ciel said as Sebastian and Claude put restraining arms out. "And we'd appreciate it if you kept your language to English." After a compliant nod from us, Sebastian began his ramble.

"Today, you will have breakfast at 8:15 followed by a meeting at 8:45 with the current princess, Angelina and the young masters," Sebastian began. "You will be accompaning the young masters to another meeting with the Yard at 11:30. Lunch will be at 12:50 followed by two more meetings at 1:30 and 3:15. Dinner will be served at 5:30." We gaped at him for a few minutes.

"Okay," we finally said bluntly. "But we're skipping breakfast. It's unladylike." After saying this, we left the room and walked around aimlessly. We stumbled into a dark room and, after lighting a candle, we found a book. I opened the book to see elegant handwriting that said "_Alois Trancy's Fabulous Diary_." I set the booklet down, though it fell immidiately after. I picked up the book and Natalie and I red the large words.

"**_RANDOM ARSE DATE IN THE 1800S. DEAR FABULOUS ARSE WONDERFUL SPARKLY DIARY THAT I TREASURE WITH MY LIFE AND WOULD KILL ANYONE WHO TOUCHES YOU OTHER THAN SOMEONE AS FABULOUS AS I THAT DOES NOT CURRENTLY EXIST,_**

**_CIEL PHANTOMHIVE JUST MADE ME A DEMON SO I COULD JOIN HIM, SEBASTIAN, LILY, AND CLAUDE IN ETERNAL_** _**LIFE**_."

I dropped the book as Natalie dropped the candle and we screamed. I stopped screaming first, so I grabbed her wrist and we ran, her silencing her scream along the way. We reached the front door and saw the demons, so we burst through the doors and ran without grabbing even shoes. Our feet got cut, but we didn't care. We had no money, so what? We had absolutely nowhere to go, and?

"You can't leave yet," Sebastian said, somehow in front of us. We screamed slightly as he grabbed us and teleported to the estate. "The royal family is almost here." I looked at him skeptically as a rhythmic dripping sound filled the silence. He set us on a couch and grabbed gauze wrap from somewhere.

"Royal family?" I asked as he finished wrapping our bloody feet and slid boots on them. "I thought only Princess Angelina was coming."

"Yes, well it turned out they decided to follow her," Ciel said, sitting next to us with Alois on the other side. Lily shooed the two heirs away and sat down in front of us.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now," Lily said. "But you will get used to it, I promise." A red haired man came running into the room.

"Bessy-chan! There's a bad man coming! A lot! They said you stole there girls!" the man yelled. Sebastian and Claude both looked at us before the door slammed open.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story! And this is for you, animegeek00! So, here are some questions. Should I make these perverts- I mean demons go full out perverted from the beginning or should they ease there way into full pervertedness? Can I use your name on here, Anime? Any suggestions? Love you all! **


End file.
